supertafailfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
Locations In Superta Fail, you'll travel to many different locations. There is a lot to explore. Mirrore: Mirrore is a very small village with only two houses in it. It is the village where you begin. In this village, you can't do a lot of things. You can only get a quest from Big Momma, you can sleep for only 1 coin and you can do another quest with a Black Night. This village isn't important for the rest of the game. Booque: ' '''Booque is a port-town. The first time you need to go to it is when you start a quest. You need to talk to a bald man to get your mission. Booque will be upgraded several times, after some quests. It will upgrade three times and new buildings and persons will appear. You need some items to upgrade it. This is one of the few places where you can buy books, which will learn you magic skills. The upgrades in Booque: A repaired bridge, a pub, a potion shop, a weapon store, new people, decorations. 'Dressear:' Dressear is a small town. You can travel to it by 'Teleportationellement' or by a skiff (or boat). Dressear is the third town you will visit. In this town you will meet 'Tyson' for the first time and you can get a side quest. There are only four buildings: A weapon store (you can never enter this one because there's standing someone in the entrance), an armor store, a church (you cannot enter this building too!) and an inn. For the rest, there's nothing to do and it is not a special town. 'Bassoon Clubber:' The Bassoon Clubber is not important. You have to go there for your first quest, to obtain the '''Extraordinary Ukelele'. The Bassoon Clubber Leader tells you where you can find it and it has a very annoying music. Fake Beach: ' '''The Fake Beach is another unimportant location. The only time you need to go to the beach, is for your first quest. You have to kill 'Zombie Ariel' to obtain the Extraordinary Ukelele. There's nothing to do when you have killed Zombie Ariel. '''Trone:' Trone is a big town with failing houses and huts. There are five buildings at the beginning, two gigantic houses with a very tiny interior, two huts with a very large interior and a small overgrown house with a huge interior. You can buy some rotten fruit from Prince Charles, you can talk to several "The Kings". After a while, the Trone Research Lab will appear. In this lab, you can get some missions from the Head Researcher of the Trone Research Lab. An example: Find the Prisma. You can also obtain a Poller to get Poller in your party. The Jail: The Jail is a location which looks like the Bassoon Clubber. But it is different. You have to go to the Jail for a mission. In the Jail you can talk to a Rotating Rock and you have to race. It looks like the Bargate Prison in Fable I''. This location is to the north of the forest pillar. '''Westliche Süßwaren Peaks: ' '''This image shows the entrance of the Westliche Süßwaren Peaks. You need to go in these peaks for some missions. You have to kill '''Hercules Wannabe and you need to defeat Lesser Piano ''at the end of the Westliche Süßwaren Peaks. There are a lot of chests with '''Health Junk. You really need this item, because Hercules Wannabe is a strong enemy and you need to kill him on your own. Westliche Nazi Peaks: ''' These peaks are a little weird... There are enemies, called ''Nazi Mann. This is the entrance to the Nazi Kampf. Nazi Kampf: ''' You can enter the Nazi Kampf by passing the Westliche Nazi peaks. You need to enter this camp for a quest. You have to defeat ''Adolf Hitler'''''. When you defeat him, you will obtain the item Poller.